Do not make Iruka mad
by sixbynine
Summary: Iruka is angry after Kakashi nominates team 7 for the chuunin exams. Kakashi goes to apologise and gets more than he bargained for.


This is another request fic for Foofie88 on aarinfantasy

Title: (Up to you, I suck at titles)  
Rating: 18+  
Pairing: KakashiXIruka  
Seme: Kakashi  
Summary: How they make up after the the arguement they had at the chunnin exams.  
Additional info: I like Iruka being a little shy  
Extras: None

* * *

Iruka was mad, Iruka was beyond mad, in fact it was safe to say Iruka was about as mad as he had ever been (at least since the last time he had seen Naruto doing something stupid). His face remained a perfect picture of control and if you didn't know him extremely well you would never even know he was mad. Luckily Naruto knew him well, well enough to see the signs, warn the rest of team seven and get the hell out of there. Unluckily for Kakashi he did not know Iruka well, and he had annoyed Naruto sufficiently so as not to warrant a warning, looking back on it Kakashi supposed he deserved it a little and, as he mused on the morning events from his cosy place wrapped around the now calm dolphin, he wasn't entirely unhappy at how things had panned out.

***

Iruka was mad, he was angry with Kakashi for undermining him, angry with Kakashi for not trusting his judgement, angry with Kakashi for going behind his back, angry at Kakashi for ignoring the advice he had been asked to give. He was a little angry at himself for not having the solid faith in Naruto that Kakashi seemed to possess, but mostly he was angry at Kakashi. He'd been angry with people before, it was a passing emotion leaving quickly when he was left alone with a bath and some tea. Unfortunately today of all days Kakashi had decided to follow through on a fight he started and check to see if the usually placid man was all right, he'd seemed kinda upset when they left Hokage tower after all.

Having the object of his annoyance in front of him, taunting him it seemed, was to much for Iruka and he snapped, grabbing the surprised jounin by the vest and dragging him through the roof tops of Konoha before depositing him on his living room couch. In hindsight Iruka supposed he should have taken them somewhere less personal and more neutral…or just dropped him into the river.

Now he had the powerful ninja sitting on his couch Iruka began to realise the full extent of his actions and the part of him that wasn't angry began to panic. Kakashi was not known for his kindness and Iruka, whilst powerful, was not know for his ability to fend off irritated jounin.

"Ja Iruka-kun your place is nice" Kakashi, it seemed, was not the least bit put out by his rough transport

"Don't move!" Iruka snapped "just stay there"

"Why did you grab me Iruka-kun?"

"Umino-sensei" he snapped back, the use of his first name so familiarly making him uncomfortable

"Why did you grab me Umino-sensei?" Kakashi corrected himself

"Because I'm fed up with you, you ask my opinion and then ignore it. You're putting Naruto in danger just to satisfy your own curiosity, and then, then you turn up and just stand there looking at me" Iruka waved his hands fully aware of how childish his argument was beginning to sound

Kakashi leant forward and sighed "Is that still bothering you? I told you already, I've allowed them to enter the chuunin exams because I know they are ready. As for asking your advice, I didn't ignore it I just felt it was wrong, I had hoped you of all people would have more faith in Naruto"

Iruka glared at him, annoyed that Kakashi had managed to find the one weak point in him at the moment

"As for turning up at the bar afterwards, I came to see if you were okay actually, you seemed upset"

Iruka scoffed "you don't care about anyone but yourself, you've never gone to see if someone was all right after you pissed them off"

"But I've never pissed you off before Iruka-kun"

Kakashi purred, Iruka's name slipping from his lips as the one silver eye looked up at him, Iruka couldn't even make himself correct the man

"For some reason it upset me to think I had upset you, so I followed you to apologise"

Iruka felt himself deflate, the man had pretty much nullified all his fighting and arguments with that one sentence

"Well I guess I'm sorry for grabbing you and dragging you back to my apartment" he scratched the back of his head "tea?"

"Thank you" Kakashi watched at the brunette walked into the kitchen and shook his head, the man was useless at arguing, he'd never seen someone give in so fast, especially when they had every reason to be mad. He watched the gentle sway of Iruka hips as he moved about the kitchen and sighed trying to push the sight from his mind. The quiet teacher had caught his eye years ago, Kakashi had quickly realised it wasn't just a passing fancy, and anyway Iruka was never one for one nighters. The thought he may actually be getting attached to someone had shocked the silver haired man and he had avoided Iruka until Naruto had forced them together. Since then it was unavoidable and he had been trying to work out ways to get closer to the man, he hadn't meant to make him angry but having done so he figured going to apologise had to earn him a few points. He hadn't expected this, this was torture. Unable to touch what he wanted, unable to get any closer and yet he was as close as he could be.

He glance up as he heard a noise and caught Iruka turning suddenly and falling forwards, his feet caught in what appeared to a be a tabby cat. Quicker than he knew he could move he was in the kitchen, Iruka in one hand arm the other shield him from the hot tea that now rained down on them,

"Kakashi…" Iruka stared up at him, hair soaked and loose

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, ignoring the burning of the hot tea

Iruka nodded "I didn't know you could move that fast" he joked, his face colouring pink at the embarrassment of their positions

Kakashi smirked, enjoying the feel of Iruka's body pressed against his, the pale pink dusting only making his face more attractive, he reached one hand up to cup the others jaw, unable to stop himself,

"Umino-sensei" he whispered "I'm going to kiss you"

Iruka eye's widened and before he had chance to respond Kakashi's lips descended into his. If this were the last thing he were to ever do before Iruka killed him Kakashi would never regret it.

***

Kakashi smiled as Iruka stirred against his chest nuzzling into the warm skin and murmuring under his breath. He was not often surprised, Naruto had not managed it yet, Sasuke was still failing and Sakura was so transparent it was funny. No, not many thing took the copy nin by surprise, but Iruka had managed it when, instead of kicking his arse out of his house, he had brought his hands up tentatively and kissed the jounin back. Hesitantly and with all the shyness in the world but none the less he had kissed him back. It was at that point Kakashi lost it, the fact they were in the middle of the kitchen was irrelevant, the fact they were covered in tea and the floor was awash with broken china was also irrelevant. Kakashi grinned widely as he reminisced about events that had barely finished happening.

***

Iruka found himself pressed flat against the floor, the now cold tea seeping through his clothing, Kakashi loomed over him the mask slung around his neck, presumably from where he had slid it off to kiss Iruka. Iruka was far to busy examining every inch of exposed skin to notice Kakashi was now straddling him,

"Enjoying the view?"

Iruka's eyes flicked up guiltily "sorry" he whispered

"Don't be, I'm certainly enjoying the view" he grinned and bent down capturing Iruka's lips once again, his hands slowly grasping Iruka's in his above the mans head preventing him from moving

"Kakashi" he gasped turning his head away, cheeks full red "I d-don't think this is a good idea"

"Probably not, but I'm tired of watching you from a distance, I didn't plan this, but I know when to take advantage of good fortune"

"Y-You watch me?" Luckily Iruka seemed to have missed the part of the sentence talking about taking advantage.

Kakashi sighed and looks down "When I first met you, I wanted you. I didn't want to so I ignored you but when Naruto came along I had no choice, but I never thought I'd get anywhere so I just watched"

"What changed your mind?"

"Touching you, seeing you like this, all laid out in front of me, I can't help myself" he smiled like a kid in a candy store

Iruka bit his lip,

"Ne, Iruka-chan" Kakashi purred at him again "you're enjoying it aren't you" he grinned and pressed his hips down, feeling the answer beneath him

"Shut up!" Iruka turned his head away

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, was kinda what I was going for to be honest" Kakashi said, scooping him up "I'm thinking though we should move off the kitchen floor"

Iruka pushed himself away, "don't play with me, I'm not a toy" he muttered

Kakashi stepped forward "Iruka" his voice was serious, the previous seductive tone gone "you are not a toy, I'm here because I want you, and tomorrow I'll still be here because I want you" he wrapped his arms around the brunette "please, trust me" Later Kakashi would be mortified at the desperate tone his voice had taken on, but right now he needed Iruka to believe him

"You-your not lying" Iruka said incredulously

"Why would I lie?" he aksed confused

"You're Kakashi, the great copy-nin, whore of Konoha with a different women every week, never gets attached or involved" Iruka was mocking him, however shaky the tone was.

Kakashi sighed "The rumours surrounding me and women are vastly over exaggerated. But you're right, I never get involved or attached, but you I can't seem to get out from under my skin, it always comes back to you. Half the reason the rumours are over exaggerated is because every time I think about sleeping with someone else all I can see is your stupid face" he said grumpily

Iruka laughed "sorry for stopping you from getting laid" he said

Kakashi waved a hand, "I was never much for sleeping around anyway, my association with Jiraya just lead to speculation" he stepped forward "but this isn't the conversation I want to be having right now, we've established you've made the copy-nin soft. Can I have my reward now?" he licked his lips amused by how Iruka was unable to suppress the shudder that passed over him. He stepped forward hand sliding up Iruka's chest pulling the loose t shirt over his head and sighing softly as he looked at the exposed flesh

"You're amazing you know" he said quietly, tracing his fingers over the muscles listening at Iruka's breath hitched

"You're a pervert" came the reply

"Yeah" Kakashi grinned and slid a hand inside Iruka's pants, the pressure snapping open the button and sending it pinging across the room, Iruka didn't even notice far to occupied with the quick sharp strokes of Kakashi's hand

"K-Kakashi!" he gasped bending forwards, clinging to the other man for support, what little blood he had left painting his cheeks

"Iruka-chan" Kakashi's voice was right beside his ear, like silk brushing past him and he groaned tensing as he came into the hand still surrounding him.

Kakashi removed his hand, licking gently at his finger tips

"Ugh, gross" Iruka looked away from him

"Not gross at all"

Iruka blushed, "D-do you want me to…" he trailed off looking awkward

Kakashi shook his head and walked down the hall "I want you to follow me" he said

Iruka stared after him, before obeying not wanting to know how Kakashi knew the layout of his house so well.

***

Kakashi brought his arm down gently around the still sleeping Iruka, this man it seemed could sleep for Konoha. He grinned, to be fair, he had rather worn the man out. He wondered briefly how long he could get away with it before Iruka noticed his uncanny knowledge of his house and where things were kept. Explaining his nocturnal stalking activities was going to be hard, it wasn't his fault, he reasoned, he just wanted to make sure nothing happened to his Iruka, and in order to do that he needed to know about where he lived. Some how he suspected Iruka wouldn't see it that way, he also suspected a well placed kiss of two would quiet him down no trouble, it certainly seemed to work earlier.

***

"K-Kakashi, where are you taking me?"

"To bed" he answered still gently pushing the man down the hallway

"How do you even know where that is?" Iruka demanded and Kakashi opened the door and pushed him across the room

"Magic" he said leaning over Iruka until he was forced to concede and sit down on the bed, Kakashi's fingers making quick work of what was left of his trousers and boxers

"K-Kakashi?" Iruka was sounding nervous again, but at least he had stopped asking questions

"I~ruka-chan" he called softly elongating the syllables as he moved down, eye never leaving the liquid brown staring down at him.

Iruka gasped his head flying backward, hands clenching at the sheets and Kakashi licked deliberately from base to tip of his still sensitive arousal. Kakashi decided then and there that was possibly the most delicious sound he had ever heard, with the possible exception of the ones he was going to make Iruka make in a moment. Grinning as he enveloped Iruka completely he grabbed the legs either side of him and tilted them backwards sending the brunette sprawling across the bed. Not that Iruka cared, or in fact noticed; Kakashi's mouth still hard at work.

"Kakashi!" Iruka struggled to sit up, his face red, his hair curling around his chin

Kakashi grinned, licked his lip and crooked his finger deliberately.

Iruka gave up protesting and groaned heavily falling back onto the bed his back arching up, he'd complain about Kakashi being gross later, right now whatever the man was doing down there was fantastic. He closed his eyes, his hands grasping at the loose sheets concentrating on Kakashi's mouth, he missed the second and third finger gently being pushed in and moved around, he groaned as they brushed against him, twisting his body around not sure whether he wanted to escape the sinful pleasure or push into it. Kakashi grinned, his head band having finally been removed and Iruka looked down into the deep red of his sharingan the mismatched eyes only adding to Kakashi's features, both eyes holding a level of warmth Iruka didn't know the man was capable of, he shuddered as Kakashi removed his fingers, the mans face turning serious,

"Is this ok, Iruka?" he asked leaning over him

"Don't ask questions" he snapped back, not wanting to think rationally or logically about his actions, if he stopped to think he might run away, and despite the sensible part of his brain telling him that's exactly what he should do, the rest of Iruka stubbornly ignored it

Kakashi smiled and leant down gently sucking on Iruka's bottom lip, teeth nibbling slightly as he pushed in slowly pausing to allow Iruka chance to adjust. Iruka gasped his breath coming in short pants, the warring sensations playing havoc with him,

"I~ruka-chan" Kakashi's voice washed over him sending vibrations running across his chest

"Move" he said looking away embarrassed at the hint of desperation in his voice, Kakashi wasted no time in complying, his hips snapping backwards and driving into Iruka with well timed precision. A small part of Iruka's mind registered he must have done this many times before, before it was quashed by the much larger part urging him to move his hips with Kakashi's

"Ahh, is Iruka-chan embarrassed?" Kakashi teased him lightly and Iruka flushed even darker, no one should be that coherent while buried in another man

"Shut up" he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kakashi to avoid having to look at his face, he gasped at the new angle crying out and sinking his teeth into Kakashi's shoulder as the jolts of pleasure catching him by surprised pushed him over the edge. He arched into Kakashi's chest legs locking around the mans waist as he tasted blood on his tongue. Vaguely he was aware of Kakashi groaning his own release, strong arms tightening around him as a warm sensation filled him. Kakashi rolled them over, not relinquishing his grip on the younger man he pulled the duvet up over them ignoring the feeble protests that they were sticky and sweaty,

"So my Iruka-chan has a set of teeth on him" he said grinning as he inspected the light wound, still bleeding slightly

Iruka blushed "sorry" he said quietly before his face hardened "_your_ Iruka?" he said

Kakashi looked up, for the first time hesitancy showing in his face "I would like for Iruka to be mine" he said finally

There was silence for ages, and just when Kakashi was about to get up and leave Iruka spoke "why? I'm nothing special" he said

"Silly, you're special to me" he said running a hand through the long dark hair "you got in under my skin and refused to leave"

Iruka opened his mouth but Kakashi kissed him, silencing any further protest "you're special, Iruka, you always have been, just accept it"

Another silence and then Iruka fidgeted around getting comfortable, "you're such a pervert, coming in here and molesting me" he said grumpily

"I'd apologise but I don't think you really care, besides it wasn't my intention so I'm not really _that_ bad"

Iruka mumbled something under his breath, his slowly relaxing arms telling Kakashi he was almost asleep. The silver haired man looked at him and smiled, yes today had definitely turned out well, and if this was the result of Iruka getting angry, then Kakashi would just have to piss him off more often.

* * *

Man i had a hard time writing shy innocent uke Iruka..im not sure i really managed it..^^;...i like my ukes to fight..i cant help it :( XD

it's been a while since i wrote naruto..im quite into bleach at the moment...kept getting confused and writing shinigami ^^;.. silly me..XD

R and R people !!!


End file.
